No second chance
by lunamoon16
Summary: She did something wrong and he doesn't want to do anything with her anymore. AU/OS.


Ok... Here's my first try in English. I'm a bit nervous about it and please, if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical mistakes just tell me! I would be glad to correct them.

Hope you'll like it!

 **Rating M for violence only.**

Disclaimer : _Everything belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

She was touching him, touching his soft cheeks, touching his face like it was the last time she could ever do something like that. She was looking at him, at his grey eyes that felt like it is so cold inside him. Hermione was sitting on his lap while he was lying on his bed; she just woke him up. He did not know how she entered his room but she was here. He was looking right back at her, wondering what she was doing.

 _Well, he exactly knew what she was doing._

She was trying to make him go back to her. She was trying to apologize for what she did. But, hey... He was Draco Malfoy. Nobody could ever hurt Draco Malfoy.

 _\- Get out of me_. He whispered, harshly.

 _\- No, I don't want to._

He groaned then he pushed her away so hard she felt on the ground. It was not a question. He straightened himself up, ending on his knees on his bed. He looked at her angrily while she was really surprised he did something like that.

 _\- What the hell was that?!_ She was now standing right in front on him, angry but also confused.

 _\- I told you to get out of me._ _You should have listened_.

He ran his fingers across his hair which were messy now. He grabbed them real hard because he was so upset she woke him that way. She did not have the right to do so anymore. She did not even have the right to be there, he was pretty clear the last time he saw her.

" _I never want to see you again."_

She has always been stubborn; it was something he used to like about her. She was the kind of girl you could not say no to. She was always determined to have what she wanted. It seemed like right now, she was determined to get him back, and it was not a good thing for him. _She always gets what she wants. He knew it._

 _\- Well, you also said the next time you'll see me, you'll kill me. So far I'm still breathing._ She shrugged her shoulders while putting her hair right in place, with that shameless attitude.

 _\- Is this a freaking game to you?_ He asked, chocked she could even say something like that.

 _\- Is it to you?_

He opened his mouth then closed it right away. How could… Ok. She was playing mind games with him but he was willing to win this time. She was going to lose. He got out of his bed to stand in front of her. His hands were in fists, tights. He was so mad.

 _\- Why are you here?_ He wanted to know.

 _\- I was missing you._

Wow… He was not expecting that kind of answer. She seemed so honest. Too honest. He frowned then he sighed. He was not going to be that naïve.

 _\- Well, you have now someone else for that kind of feeling._ He answered sarcastically.

She looked away for a while, embarrassed about what he just said. It was totally fair for him to say something like that. She deserved it. She was not good at apologies. She was trying her best but it was still not enough. She sat at the edge of his bed, then put her fingers on the sheets and started to play gently with it.

 _\- Don't be silly; it wasn't important. You know it._ She bit her lips right before locking her eyes on his.

 _\- Then you shouldn't have done it._ _Now, I would like to sleep, so… You know where the front door is._

He did not want to have that kind of conversation, again. He was tired of her trying to act like what she did was nothing. She broke his heart. It was not nothing. He did not like to admit that she broke him but that was what happened. And he did not recover yet, that was why she was there; she knew him too well.

 _\- I'm not going anywhere._

He stopped immediately right after she talked. How dared she? He turned away to stare at her eyes and clamped his jaw. Ok, he was sick of her. He was so sick of her trying to act like she was irreplaceable. He wanted to get over her and he will.

He never wanted to victimize himself about what she did so that is why he never told something like that but now, he was so exhausted that he could not shut his mouth anymore. It was his last try before exploding. He was at the edge of being really mean.

 _\- Get out of this house. I will not say it again._

 _\- Make me._

She was so provocative; she knew exactly how to get on his nerves. He looked at her and did nothing for like, two seconds. It was too much. She was so mean to him; how could she even look at herself in the mirror? He was disgusted by her behaviour. He was disgusted by the fact she thought she could do anything to him without expecting any consequences.

She wanted him to make her out? She will not be disappointed because that was exactly what he was going to do.

He approached her real quick than grabbed her neck. He was holding her so hard that she was not able to breathe correctly. She was used to that; they were pretty violent when they were making love. But right now, it was nothing like when he made love to her; it was more violent and more meaningful; he was mad. He really wanted her out of his freaking house and realizing that make her really sad. Just by his grip he lifted her so she could stand on her feet than he pushed her and was walking her to the door. She placed her fingers around Draco's wrist to make him go easy on her. He was too angry for that; his look has become really dark. She pushed too far and she started to regretted it.

 _\- Draco…_

 _\- Shut up._

She did not have the time to finish her sentence; he just shut her mouth too quickly. She started to groan and wanted to slap him to wake him up because he was hurting her without even acknowledging it.

 _\- Draco stop it, you're hurting me!_

She screamed at him while trying to make eye contact. It was pretty hard to do so because he was in trance. He laughed sarcastically then tighten his fingers harder around her neck.

 _\- I'm hurting you? How about you hurting me when you slept with that red-haired guy? Oh yes, I forgot. You only care about yourself!_

She was hardly breathing now and was unable to speak properly; she was whispering while trying not to be strangled.

 _\- It was a mistake! I've told you a million times; I was drunk and he was there. He…_

 _\- Uh-uh. Wrong answer._

He pushed her against the door and then looked at her closely. She was suffocating. He almost smiled. His heart was beating so fast in his chest because of his anger, because of his pain. He was in pain right now but she could not understand that. Like he just said, she only cared about herself. She was toxic.

 _\- How dare you showing yourself out of the blue like that? How freaking dare you touching me while I'm asleep? You lost the right to do something like that at the very moment you kissed him!_

He stopped for a second to catch his breath. All the pain, all the anger he once felt were showing up. His face was so bad looking right now but she still managed to find him handsome. She was trying to hold the tears in her eyes, she did not want to cry in front of him. She had to face the consequences of her actions even if she thought he would forgive her.

 _\- Were you drunk each time?_

She shivered at the sound of his voice. It was too much, a tear rolled down her face. He was not angry anymore, he was sad, he was broken. The grip on her neck became less and less arduous until he dropped her. He took a few step back then grabbed his hair. He needed to know. He needed to be at peace with that in order to get over it.

 _\- No._

She could not lie to him, not after seeing him like that. She wiped her cheek than catch her breath. It was not easy for her to tell him the truth. He was right when he said she was selfish; she did not even think about him when she cheated on him.

 _\- I thought you were cheating. That's why I did it._

His heart skipped a beat. He could not move for five seconds. What did she just say…? It took him a few minutes to get his mind clear before making a move to her. He was so confused right now.

 _\- Excuse-me?_

 _\- I saw how you looked at that girl who's working with you._

 _\- Pansy?_

He was so chocked right now. He was trying to figuring out what she was talking about. She nodded her head yes, then pressed her hands against the wooden door.

 _\- Yes, that girl._

 _\- So you're trying to tell me that you… Cheat on me just because you had suspicions?_

He was trying to not fall. How tricky was that? He felt like falling apart because she just told him that she was not trusting him.

 _\- Stop asking questions Draco, you already know the answers._

She was tired to rehash what happened. It was a bad idea to come here. She moved forward to him and tried to put his hand on his cheek but he just pushed her hand away while turning his head.

 _\- Don't._

He bit his lips, then he went further.

 _\- Go. Please, go. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. Go and never come back._

He did not know if she was telling the truth or not, but it was so… Stupid. She could have confronted him to that instead of doing what she did. She nodded a second time then put her hand on the handle. She was about to open the door but then she turned away to look at him one last time.

 _\- I'm sorry Draco. Please know that I really am._

He frowned one more time then looked at her while she was going away. It was weird but he was feeling so relieved. He took a deep breath before going to the bathroom. He was going to take a shower to wash the pain away. He felt so empty right now, like he was never going to be happy again. This was so messed up. Little did he know that behind his front door, Hermione was crying her heart out. She felt so stupid, she should have tried harder, she should have fight to get him back. Instead, she just spilled the truth like it was nothing. She was so madly in love with him and she just messed everything up, like always. She took a deep breath then wiped her tears for the second time of the night. It was too late for crying, she just lost him. Now, she just need to figure out how to live with it. And it will not be easy at all knowing she lost the love of her life.

* * *

Don't be shy and leave a review ! xx


End file.
